


Cuddles and Hot Chocolate

by Alec_Bane



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_Bane/pseuds/Alec_Bane
Summary: MILABEK





	Cuddles and Hot Chocolate

Otabek had been waiting for this chance to go to Russia. Finally, he would be able to spend the whole weekend with his long distance lover. A part of him waiting to move to Russia to be with them, but his heart also belonged to his country. His lover, however, wasn't expecting him to come at all. The flight from Kazakhstan was long and Otabek was in no mood to be patient. Once the plane landed, he rushed out of the airport and pulled up the address on his phone.  
He really should go say hi to his best friend... but his lover was way more important. After an hour of wondering around lost, refusing to ask for directions, he made it to his lover's house. Finally, it felt like forever since he last saw her. He knocked on the door and Mila answered. "Otabek!" She exclaimed and threw her arms around her boyfriend. He held onto her tight. "Mila, it's felt like forever since I've seen you," he whispered into her ear, a smile on his face. "I just had to see you in person. I couldn't wait to see you."  
"Otabek, you're freezing!" She said giggling. "How about you come inside for some hot chocolate?" She asked. He pulled away. "Sounds great," he said as he shut the door behind him. "May I kiss you?" he asked and she smirked. She pulled him close and pressed a kiss to his lips. "We could do a lot more than kissing if you'd like~" she whispered and it looked like there was slight look of lust in her dazzling blue eyes. Otabek blushed and Mila giggled. "Does Yuri know that you are visiting?" she asked as she walked to the kitchen. Otabek followed her. "No, he doesn't," he said with a sigh. "Can we just stay in here all weekend? I really just want to be with you..."  
"Yakov is going to be upset if I don't practice..." she said pouting. Otabek pulled her close. "I came all this way just to be with you," he said looking into her eyes. She smiled. "Okay, I guess I can skip a couple of days," she said. "Victor and Yuuri do it all the time."  
"Exactly," Otabek whispered and leaned in closer. He kiss kissed her softly with gentleness. They ended having hot chocolate and cuddling on the couch watching some movies. Neither of paid much attention to the last movie, they were too busy making out. The rest of their night was spent doing more than cuddling, if you know what I mean.  
( 


End file.
